Tommy
Tommy is the main character of Tommy Zoom. He is a young boy who gets in a dilemma and transforms into a cartoon superhero saving the world with his sidekick Daniel and defeating Polluto and then the problem gets sorted with him making the right choices in each episode. He lives with his dog Daniel, baby sibling Baby Sam, mother, and father. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Gleed and is voiced by Elliot Belshaw. Appearance Tommy is a young boy with brown hair. He also wears a red shirt with dark blue sleeves with blue jeans and black shoes. As a cartoon superhero, he wears a blue superhero outfit, a blue cape, and a large orange Z imprinted on his chest which represents “zoom”. Personality Tommy is a strong happy superhero. He enjoys saving the world and defeating Polluto. In the real life sequence, he always causes a lot of problems and gets into a dilemma. After Daniel always asks, "What should Tommy do? What would Tommy Zoom do?" he transforms into a cartoon superhero along with Daniel, who is also a cartoon sidekick dog. He always frowns when Polluto appears, but with the help of Daniel, he defeats Polluto and saves the world in a zoom. After that, the real life sequence is re-introduced and Tommy always feels happy when he makes the right choices and solve whatever problem he has at the end of each episode. Relationships Daniel Daniel is Tommy’s faithful sidekick and best friend. He loves playing with Tommy and helping him sort out problems, saving the world, and defeating Polluto. Tommy also loves Daniel. He helps Tommy when he needs it. In each episode, Daniel will always be around with Tommy and save the world with him. Daniel can also notice when Polluto’s around with his revolting smells so Tommy can stop him. Polluto Polluto is Tommy's number one enemy. In each episode, Polluto tries to destroy the world by using problems the real Tommy has. He always make some inventions to defeat the world, Tommy, and Daniel, and sometimes fools them by dressing up in disguises. Tommy and Daniel always defeat Polluto in the end of saving the world and Tommy winds him up when he loses. Smogg Smogg and Tommy don’t really communicate with each other because Polluto is the main villain who makes the plans and is most willing to spoil the world. However Tommy does realise that Smogg is sometimes lazy to help Polluto and he’s glad about that because it gives him a chance to put things right and sort Polluto out. But Tommy is not happy with Smogg when he tends to show off that Polluto is winning. But Smogg sometimes helps Polluto, defeat Tommy and Daniel, but he mostly gets defeated along with Polluto. Baby Sam Baby Sam is Tommy's baby sibling. He loves Tommy. Tommy sometimes gives his toys he used to have to Sam. Tommy sometimes wines him up, but he still loves him very much. Mum Mum loves Tommy. Everytime when she sees Tommy in a mess or doing something wrong, she tells him to do right things such as having a bath, tidy up his room, and other things. She loves taking him, Daniel, Baby Sam, and Dad out. Dad Dad loves Tommy. Tommy sometimes helps him out and sometimes with problems too. He loves playing with Tommy and taking him and the whole family out. Appearances Tommy has appeared in all of the episodes as he is the main character. Here are his episode appearances: #Water water #Graffiti #Supergranulator #Shower #Caged #Bring Me Sunshine #Stop the Rot #Food Fight #Steel Thunder #No Sleep #Monsta Mega Mucky Trucky #Paper #Mark of Polluto #Imagination #Doggytron #Boyz Noise #Winning and Losing #Clean Up #Capngrab #Helping Others #Gridlock #Finders Keepers #Washing Hands #Framed #Losing Things #Space Junk #Electricity #Confidence #Cover Up #Aromathone Trivia *Some people feel confused that Tommy as a superhero is really the real Tommy or in his and Daniel's imagination. *In most episodes, the real Tommy always wears his red shirt and blue jeans. *Tommy learns how to ride a bike in Confidence! Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids